Haiboku
by Winry Tsurugi Haruno
Summary: "Era uma tarde tranquila na El Dorado. Beta passeava pelos corredores olhando para todos aqueles quartos. Estava procurando um em especial. Quando o achou, bateu na porta. Não foi atendida. Bateu mais uma vez. Ouviu um barulho vindo de dentro do quarto, mas a pessoa parecia não querer abrir a porta. Vendo que não teria sucesso, apenas abriu a porta e entrou." [Gamma/Beta]


**One shot – Gamma/Beta**

**Haiboku**

Era uma tarde tranquila na El Dorado. Beta passeava pelos corredores olhando para todos aqueles quartos. Estava procurando um em especial. Quando o achou, bateu na porta. Não foi atendida. Bateu mais uma vez. Ouviu um barulho vindo de dentro do quarto, mas a pessoa parecia não querer abrir a porta. Vendo que não teria sucesso, apenas abriu a porta e entrou.

Quando o fez, encontrou um garoto de cabelos brancos deitado de barriga pra baixo na cama e o rosto virado para outro lado. Viu também uma almofada perto da porta. Beta logo pensou que tinha sido esse o barulho que ela ouvira batendo contra a porta. Ele estava sendo um tanto infantil, afinal.

- E aí Gamma? Como foi jogar contra a Raimon? – Beta perguntou adentrando o quarto.

- Não me perturbe... Se eu não fui atender, é porque não quero ver ninguém... – Gamma falou, ainda de rosto virado para a parede.

- Não acha que está sendo infantil demais fazendo isso? – Beta perguntou, ainda a uma certa distância.

- Infantil... Não fui eu quem quase chorou quando perdi para a Raimon, lembra? Parecia uma garotinha que tinha acabado de perder seu doce! – Agora Gamma tinha virado seu rosto para encarar Beta.

- Nani? Criança? Gamma, você realmente cansou de viver, certo? – Beta tinha mudado de personalidade.

- Cansar de viver? Claro que não! Ainda tenho que derrotar a Raimon! E saia daqui Beta, está me atrapalhando! – Gamma falou, levantando-se da cama.

- Atrapalhando o que? Seu chorinho desconsolado por ter perdido tão facilmente? – Beta o provocava.

- Não começa Beta... – Gamma falou, encarando-a ferozmente.

- Não começa... Quem mandou me chamar de criança? Pelo menos, não fui controlada por ninguém! – Beta falou, encarando Gamma.

- Eu poderia ter vencido a Raimon sem a ajuda daquele Zanarc! – Gamma falou revoltado.

- Com a ajuda dele você foi derrotado mais rápido do que pensei, imagine sem a ajuda dele, que massacre seria? – Beta não cansava de provocar.

- Pois bem, vamos resolver isso! – Gamma falou.

- Resolver como? Está me desafiando, meu caro Gamma? Pois saiba que irá perder! – Beta falou determinada.

- Como sabe? Nunca viu minha verdadeira força! Vamos lá! Irei te mostrar o fraco! – Gamma falou isso, pegou Beta pelo pulso e a arrastou por toda a El Dorado, até um campo de futebol que ali tinha.

- Tem certeza que quer jogar Gamma? Não quero nenhum garotinho chorando depois, hein? – Beta falou, com um sorriso de canto em seu rosto.

- Com certeza a única que irá chorar aqui será você Beta, afinal, vi que não é tão forte quanto parecia quando a vi jogar contra a Raimon a última vez... – Gamma sorria igualmente para Beta.

- Não me provoque! Não está em condições para isso, seu fraco! – Beta falou, dando um chute forte na bola.

- Acha que isso vai me atingir? – Gamma para a bola facilmente, deixando Beta ainda mais brava.

- Gamma... – Beta falava entre os dentes. Estava com raiva agora.

- Vamos definir as regras primeiro, ok? Não quero te massacrar sem antes definirmos elas, seria injusto com você... – Gamma falou, pousando a bola em baixo de seus pés. Estava com um sorriso satisfeito por ver Beta naquele estado.

- Definir as regras? A única coisa a ser definida aqui é o número de gols! Que será apenas um! E eu com certeza irei marca-lo! – Beta falou determinada.

- Vamos ver então, minha Beta, vamos ver do que é capaz... – Gamma falou e foi aproximando-se dela com a bola.

- Sua Beta? Creio que quando Zanarc te usou, você perdeu totalmente o cérebro, não é? – Beta avançou em Gamma e tomou-lhe a bola. Estava correndo em direção ao gol.

- Beta, Beta... Acha mesmo que vai conseguir marcar? Está tão determinada a marcar? – Gamma voltou correndo para trás.

- Eu com certeza irei marcar! Vou te colocar no chinelo Gamma! – Beta deu um chute poderoso em direção ao gol.

- Só com isso não conseguirá marcar Beta! – Gamma chega ao gol a tempo de protegê-lo, deixando Beta ainda mais furiosa.

- Não posso perder pra você! Seria humilhante demais! – Beta falou e avançou em Gamma de novo.

- Humilhante por quê? Não vejo humilhação nenhuma em perder para alguém mais forte que você... – Gamma falou e driblou Beta.

- M-mais forte que eu...? – Beta agora estava mais irritada. Avançou em Gamma novamente e tomou-lhe a bola. Estava correndo em direção ao gol.

- Ora, ora... Conseguiu pegar a bola de mim de novo... – Gamma falava com deboche. Virou-se rapidamente e logo estava na frente do gol de novo.

- Você está brincando comigo, não é? Vou lhe mostrar que não se deve brincar com Beta! SHOOT COMMAND 07! – Beta falou, e chutou a bola. A força da técnica era enorme.

- Acha que isso entrará no gol? – Gamma falou, conseguindo desviar o curso da bola.

- C-como...? – Beta falou, olhando irritada para Gamma.

- Já falei, sou muito mais forte que você Beta... Por que não paramos por aqui? Já estou cansando disso... – Gamma falou, chutando a bola para Beta.

- N-nani? Está com medo de perder, senhor fortão? – Beta falou, sorrindo de canto.

- Não, só estou cansado... Não tive um dia muito agradável... – Gamma falou, dando de ombros.

- Acabe com a partida primeiro! Depois você vai se lamentar por ter sido usado e perdido pra Raimon! – Beta falou, chutando com mais força ainda a bola.

- Se eu acabar com essa partida, você me deixa em paz? – Gamma perguntou, parando a bola.

- Droga... Deixo, deixo você em paz, depois de te zoar o resto da tarde! – Beta falou, tentando tomar a bola de Gamma de novo.

- Ótimo, bom saber disso... – Gamma em um movimento rápido, driblou Beta e, de onde estava mesmo, chutou ao gol.

- Droga! – Beta voltou rapidamente, mas não conseguiu defender. Não tinha chegado a tempo para tal.

- Pronto, venci Beta... Eu falei que era mais forte que você... Só não sabia que era mais ágil também... – Gamma falou, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

- Quero revanche! – Beta falou, com as mãos nos joelhos.

- Mas eu não quero... Vou voltar para meu quarto... – Gamma falou, andando lentamente em direção à saída do campo.

- Não me deixe falando sozinha! – Beta estava furiosa de novo. Pegou a bola e chutou em direção a Gamma, que desviou facilmente.

- Está tentando me acertar de raiva? Só por que não conseguiu me derrotar? Que coisa feia Beta... – Agora era Gamma que a provocava.

- Gamma, seu... Dê-me a revanche! Vou mostrar que sou capaz! – Beta falou, cerrando o punho.

- Ok, ok... Só que mais tarde... Estou cansado agora... As regras serão as mesmas, ok? Somente um gol, quem marcar, ganha... – Gamma falou, indo em direção à saída.

- T-ta! Dessa vez irei vencer! – Beta falou.

- Hai, hai... Só não chore quando perder de novo... Não quero ninguém chorando por isso... – Gamma falou sarcástico. Isso irritou Beta, mas esta não fez nada, só começou a chutar a bola. Estava treinando.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Gamma já havia descansado um pouco e já estava no campo de futebol de novo. Surpreendeu-se ao ver o estado de Beta. Parecia cansada e ofegava bastante. Como ela iria conseguir vencê-lo dessa maneira? Ela só podia estar brincando com ele. Esses foram os pensamentos de Gamma ao ver o estado dela.

- Pretende jogar nesse estado? – Gamma perguntou, encarando-a furiosamente.

- Vou vencê-lo até de olhos vendados Gamma... – Beta falou ofegante.

- Desse jeito? Creio que não conseguirá nem tocar na bola... Vai ser fácil vencer você agora! – Gamma falou chutando a bola com força em direção ao gol.

- Não deixarei passar! – Beta posicionou-se na frente do gol e o defendeu com todas as forças. Conseguiu desviar o curso da bola.

- Você não pode ter ficado mais forte nesse pouco tempo... É impossível! – Gamma falou, chutando a bola novamente em direção ao gol.

- Pois ela ficou Gamma... Tudo para te derrotar. – Uma voz conhecida ecoava no local. Era Alpha, que tinha ajudado Beta a treinar.

- A-Alpha... E-eu já disse que podia ir embora! – Beta falou, defendendo o gol.

- Quero ver que fim terá essa partida. Quero ver se o treinamento valeu a pena mesmo ou foi perda de tempo. – Alpha falou friamente, como sempre.

- C-cala a boca! Claro que valeu a pena! – Beta falou irritada chutando a bola até o meio de campo, onde foi impedida de seguir adiante por Gamma.

- Isso é o que veremos Beta... Vamos ver se sua agilidade aumentou também... – Gamma falou, sorrindo de canto pra ela. Conseguiu tomar-lhe a bola sem nenhum esforço e chutou em direção ao gol de novo.

- Não vou deixar que marque de novo! – Beta falou e voltou rapidamente, dando tempo de defender o gol.

- Ora... Vejo que sua agilidade também aumentou... Pelo jeito as coisas vão ficar um pouco mais difíceis, certo? – Gamma falou.

- Com certeza ficarão! – Beta falou e começou a ir em direção ao gol de seu adversário.

A partida foi intensa. Mesmo cansada, Beta dava tudo de si. Não queria perder para aquele cara que se achava o bom. Alpha assistia a tudo sentado em um banco, com os braços cruzados. Ele queria ver realmente se o treino que teve com Beta traria algum resultado satisfatório.

O jogo estava realmente difícil. Gamma surpreendeu-se com o crescimento de Beta nessas poucas horas em que estava descansando. Pensou também que deveria ter aceitado a revanche dela naquela hora, assim, teria mais chances de vencer. Agora eles estavam praticamente jogando de igual para igual.

Não demorou muito e a partida tinha chegado ao fim. Beta fora derrotada de novo, mas dessa vez, pelo cansaço que sentia. Acabou desmaiando no meio do campo.

- Beta! – Gamma gritou, correndo até ela e pegando-a nos braços.

- Acabou. Beta foi vencida de novo. Mas ela jogou bem, poderia ter vencido. – Alpha falou frio, dando as costas e começando a andar.

- Por que não falou pra ela descansar um pouco depois do treino? – Gamma perguntou com Beta nos braços ainda.

- Falei. Ela não quis. Estava querendo vencer você e esfregar-lhe isso na cara. Agora vou indo, tenho coisas a fazer. – Alpha respondeu à Gamma e começou a andar novamente.

- Por que ajudou ela? Com certeza ela poderia ter treinado sozinha... – Gamma perguntou.

- Porque... Porque tenho meus motivos. – Alpha falou. Nunca iria contar à Gamma que ele gostava de Beta.

- ... – Gamma nada falou, só olhou para Beta inconsciente em seus braços.

Um tempo depois, Beta acordou. Estava em seu quarto sendo observada por aquele que a derrotou duas vezes. Estava chateada por ter perdido duas vezes para a mesma pessoa. Estava tão chateada que, ao ver Gamma, virou seu rosto para outro lado, só para não vê-lo.

Gamma estava se divertindo com a situação. Agora era a vez dele provocá-la até não poder mais. Estava parecendo uma menininha birrenta.

- Hey Beta... Não acha que isso é criancice demais para uma pessoa só? – Gamma perguntou com um sorriso de canto.

- Não me perturbe! Estou cansada ainda! – Beta falou fraco, mas irritada.

- Ora... E não é que a cena se repete novamente? Antes, era você que me perturbava, agora é minha vez... – Gamma falou.

- Está descontando, não é? Seu vingativo! Deixe-me em paz! – Beta falou, virando o rosto para encara-lo.

- Te deixarei em paz depois de te irritar mais um pouco! – Gamma falou encarando-a.

- Pois bem, vá em frente! Eu aguento mais que você! – Beta respondeu virando o rosto para outro lado.

- Sabia que eu gosto de te irritar? – Gamma perguntou.

- Por quê? Deve ser porque perdeu o amor à vida, certo? – Beta respondeu virando-se para ele de novo.

- Não... É porque você fica kawaii irritada... – Gamma respondeu olhando-a nos olhos.

- N-nani? Bebeu? Bateu com a cabeça? Gamma, você me odeia cara! Odeia-me tanto, que não me deixa em paz nem um minuto sequer! – Beta falou, levantando-se da cama.

- Isso é porque eu gosto de te irritar! Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra! – Gamma falou, cruzando os braços.

- Você deve estar doente... Vá se cuidar, deve estar cansado ainda depois da derrota que sofreu contra a Raimon... – Beta falou, indo em direção da porta.

- Não estou doente... Se isso for doença... Estou doente faz tempo então... – Gamma aproximou-se de Beta.

- Ãhn... – Beta não sabia o que falar. Só abriu a porta e saiu. Não estava acreditando no que ouvira.

Beta voltou ao campo de treinamento. Gamma a seguiu até lá. Aquilo estava irritando Beta. Queria treinar mais um pouco para ter condições de enfrentar Gamma de novo. Mas o mesmo não a deixava em paz.

- O que tenho que fazer para você me deixar em paz? – Beta perguntou irritada.

- Hm... Que tal fazermos assim: Vamos jogar outra partida... Se você ganhar, te deixarei em paz, se eu ganhar, ganharei um beijo seu... – Gamma falou com um sorriso no rosto.

- U-um beijo meu? E-eu com certeza irei ganhar dessa vez! – Beta falou corando.

- Vamos ver... Darei tudo de mim dessa vez! – Gamma falou, fazendo aparecer uma bola de futebol.

- T-tb darei tudo de mim! – Beta estava sem graça pela proposta de seu adversário.

A regra seria a mesma: Quem marcasse o gol primeiro, vencia. O jogo começou. Beta avançava meio receosa em direção ao gol de Gamma. Não queria perder, mas algo dentro de si a estava incomodando.

A bola foi roubada facilmente de Beta. Gamma aproximou-se do gol dela e chutou. Beta conseguiu chegar a tempo e defender por pouco. Não estava concentrada. Alguma coisa a estava incomodando. Seu coração não parava de bater fortemente e seu rosto ainda tinha uma coloração avermelhada.

Gamma notou isso. Realmente estava gostando de ver Beta daquele jeito. Nunca tinha visto ela tão nervosa quanto estava. Resolveu aproveitar-se da situação para vencer.

- Beta... Deixe-me ganhar logo... – Gamma falou, aproximando-se dela e tomando a bola.

- N-nunca vou deixar você ganhar! – Beta falava com a voz um pouco trêmula.

- Por quê? Só por causa do prêmio final? – Gamma perguntou, indo em direção ao gol de Beta de novo.

- N-não é por causa disso! N-não aceito perder uma terceira vez pra você! – Beta falou na frente de seu gol. Estava pronta para defender.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso... – Gamma falou e, em um movimento rápido, conseguiu driblar Beta, que estava um pouco mais afastada do gol. Depois disso chutou, e a bola entrou no gol.

- ... – Beta nada falou, só caiu de joelhos. Havia sido derrotada de novo.

Gamma apenas virou-se e foi em direção à menina. Esta estava meio assustada. Teria que beijar seu adversário. Maldita hora que resolveu aceitar o desafio. Beta não saia do lugar. Gamma abaixou-se até ela.

- Não vai ser tão ruim assim Beta... Só quero sentir o gostinho dos seus lábios... – Gamma falou acariciando a face de Beta.

- V-vamos logo com isso... – Beta falou, tirando a mão de Gamma de seu rosto, corando mais ainda.

- Hai, hai... – Gamma falou. Após isso, tomou Beta em seus braços e a beijou.

Foi um beijo calmo. Gamma forçava um pouco a passagem de sua língua para a boca de Beta. Esta somente deixava Gamma a beijar. Seus braços estavam caídos, não iria abraça-lo de jeito nenhum. Gamma a abraçava pela cintura e continuava explorando a boca da menina. Um tempo depois, Beta rendeu-se a Gamma e acabou retribuindo o beijo. Ela agora estava facilitando a passagem da língua do outro em sua boca. Os braços que até então estavam caídos, foram em direção ao pescoço de Gamma.

Permaneceram assim por um tempo, até o ar ser necessário. Ambos pararam. Beta estava corada demais e evitava contato visual com seu adversário. Já Gamma, fazia questão de ficar olhando aquele rosto corado e emburrado. Passou a acariciar o rosto da menina.

- Acho que vou te desafiar mais vezes Beta... E o prêmio sempre será o mesmo... – Gamma falou.

- N-não se atreva... – Beta falou encarando o chão.

- Sabia que... Você tem um gostinho viciante de quero mais? – Gamma falou, aproximando-se da menina de novo.

- E sabia que... Você é um chato? – Beta perguntou como resposta. Gamma apenas sorriu.

- Então eu sempre serei chato... Se isso me render alguns beijos de quem amo... – Gamma falou.

- Desde quando me ama? Desde quando é tão meloso assim? – Beta perguntou afastando-se um pouco.

- Tenho que manter a pose de arrogante, não acha? Seria estranho um Gamma todo "meloso"... E outra... Só você conhece esse meu lado agora... – Gamma falou, aproximando-se novamente de Beta.

- ... – Beta nada conseguiu falar. Seu coração estava palpitando rápido demais para tal ato.

Gamma a alcançou e a tomou em seus braços novamente. Beta não recuou mais, só deixou que ele a beijasse. Foi um beijo mais quente. Gamma, além de explorar a boca de Beta, passeava suas mãos pelas costas dela. Beta abraçava Gamma pelo pescoço com uma das mãos e, com a livre, acariciava os cabelos dele.

Ficaram assim por um tempo. Logo tiveram que se separar por falta de ar. Gamma não desfez o abraço e Beta não fez questão de desfazê-lo.

- Eu te amo Beta... – Gamma falou olhando nos olhos da menina.

- Também te amo, seu insuportável! – Beta respondeu corada, encarando o chão.

Gamma apenas riu da atitude da amada. Não demorou muito e ele tomou os lábios dela novamente. Não queria ficar longe dela, só queria beija-la e irrita-la o resto de seus dias.


End file.
